J'ai besoin de
by olukkalp
Summary: J'ai besoin de tout, j'ai besoin de rien, j'ai besoin de toi. ua-os


J'voulais écrire le prochain chapitre de ma fiction, mais j'ai finis par écrire ça. J'sais pas d'où sa sort et j'l'ais écris en trente, quarante minutes, truc comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas !

Pour info, je mets rating M, parce que je savais pas quoi mettre et dites moi si vaut mieux que j'le change ! :D

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Oda !

* * *

J'ai _besoin de dormir..._

Alors je vais rejoindre mon pote Ace. Il tient chaud, il soûle pas. Il dort immédiatement, tout le temps, alors il me fait pas chier à vouloir faire la conversation. Je suis donc tranquille jusqu'au temps que je veux. Son lit est spacieux et chaud. Il s'en fout que j'lui pique la couverture durant la nuit, ce type ne craint vraiment pas le froid. Et son matelas est tout mou aussi et tout reste amical. Jamais il n'a essayé quoi que ce soit. Encore heureux. Et puis il sent bon.

 _J'ai besoin de me réveiller..._

Alors j'attends patiemment mon cher Luffy, que je considère comme un petit-frère. Je dors paisiblement et il finit tôt ou tard par débouler en hurlant à réveiller les morts, à rigoler bruyamment et puis à raconter sa vie dans les détails les plus imprécis. Y dit des conneries aussi, il dit clairement que de la merde H24, mais on n'y peut rien, c'est Lu'. Et puis, qui arrive à rester en colère bien longtemps face à sa bouille de bébé, trop mignonne ? Si y'a vraiment quelqu'un, faut que je lui emprunte deux-trois conseils. Parce que j'voudrais bien les garder des fois mes sucettes, j'lui passe presque tout ce que j'ai à chaque fois, faut cesser le désastre.

 _J'ai besoin de me nourrir..._

Donc je vais voir Sanji, mon cuistot favoris. Il me fait rire à essayer de me draguer à chaque fois, sachant très bien que je ne céderai jamais et sachant tout aussi bien que cet idiot est gay. Mais c'est agréable à entendre les compliments qu'il puisse me faire, tout comme c'est habituel et bizarrement aussi agréable de l'entendre ensuite se quereller avec son pelo pour tout et rien. Mais se que j'apprécie le plus, c'est évidemment sa cuisine. Elle est totalement divine. Si vous dégustez l'un de ses plats pour la première fois, faites bien gaffe à que vos yeux n'explosent pas sous l'étincelle qui puisse briller à force d'apprécier. Et faites gaffe aussi même avant de manger, à ne pas trop baver en regardant juste l'assiette garnie posée devant vos yeux. Bref, si un jour vous me dites que vous trouvez meilleure cuisine que la sienne, je serai d'accord pour sauter du dernier étage du plus grand building que vous trouverez.

 _J'ai besoin de me laver..._

J'me rends alors chez Nami et Kalifa qui cohabitent ensemble à contre-cœur à cause d'une petite erreur chelou. Y'a pas meilleures que leurs bains et même leurs douches. J'sais pas se qu'elles rajoutent elles deux dans l'eau et tout mais c'est divin. Jamais autre endroit ne pourra être plus agréable qu'ici pour prendre sa douche. En plus, dès qu'on met les pieds dans l'appart, on a l'impression de sentir des odeurs de pluie, de savon et de lotions bizarres mais qui fonctionnent du tonnerre que les filles m'avaient fait tester de temps à autre auparavant. Mais en tout cas, ça sent super bon.

 _J'ai besoin de me relaxer..._

Alors je me rends à la bibliothèque de Robin et Brook. La seule bibliothèque qui possède un musicien, qui joue de ses instruments tout au long de la journée, sans se lasser, chantant parfois et tonnant des Yo-ho-ho qui vous reste encore dans la tête même après une heure après avoir quitté le squelette sur pattes. Mais ses mélodies sont vraiment très relaxantes. Quand tu veux te vider l'esprit, y'a pas mieux. Quand tu veux écouter d'la musique, oublie youtube, internet et vient écouter gratuitement et en direct la musique magnifique de Brook. Et puis quand tu veux redescendre sur terre, y'a Robin qui déboule. Elle est glauque et qu'est ce que c'est marrant ! Mais elle est grave cultivée aussi. Du coup des fois elle répond à mes bref questions entre deux pages de son livre qu'elle aura dans les mains quand je lui parlerais. Parce que ses bouquins, elle les dévore. J'serais même pas étonnée si un jour elle m'apprenait qu'elle ait déjà lue ou au moins feuilleter tous les livres de son immense bibli' ! Et aussi, elle commence à se faire vieille même si elle reste jeune, elle en a connu des choses ! J'aime tellement apprendre avec elle, c'est passionnant. Le meilleur c'est quand elle essaye de m'apprendre le langage des ponéglyphes, langue, écriture utilisé très anciennement sur l'île natale de la belle brune. A s't'heure y'a plus qu'elle qui le connait, si une personne de plus le comprenait, ça ne changerai rien à la face du globe, pas vrai ? Au pire on s'en branle.

 _J'ai besoin de déranger..._

Donc je me rends dans l'usine où travaillent bien qu'étant PDG, Franky, Usopp, Eustass et Killer. Ils sont tellement sérieux sans l'être, concentrés sur leurs nouveaux et divers projets, que parfois, ils oublient le monde autour d'eux et que quand ils le voit, ils sont déranger. Mais j'y peux rien, faut bien que j'rigole un peu, que je passe le temps, que je regarde un peu, que je me surprenne à être étonnée toujours de plus belle à chaque fois que je vois leurs projets, surtout les plus magnifiques et réussis et surtout très originales. En même temps, une entreprise avec un mec mystérieux, un nerveux, un lubrique et un Pinocchio en collaboration, fallait pas s'attendre à des trucs basiques. Sa aurait pas été normal. J'suis certaine que ça aurait été nul de toute façon. Mais ce que je préfère quand je vais là-bas c'est d'écouter les histoires délirantes et malheureusement imaginaires d'Usopp, de me disputer avec Eustass, de parler de tout et de rien avec Killer, qui souvent, est au téléphone avec Hawkins quand je viens, auquel j'échange une minuscule conversation téléphonique aussi et puis écouter Franky m'expliquer ses nouveaux projets, les yeux pétillants et en dansant parfois. Par contre là-bas je sers clairement à rien à part les ralentir.

 _J'ai besoin de m'exercer..._

Logiquement, j'vais à la salle de Zoro. C'est une salle de sport basique avec une deuxième partie pour des cours spéciaux de katana qu'il donne régulièrement. Il m'en donne parfois, c'est amusant tellement j'suis nulle à chier. Mais les autres trucs, j'me débrouille bien et puis y'a le marimo sur pattes qui me coach tranquille. J'm'en vais seulement quand Sanji débarque et embrasse la tête verte à pleine bouche. Des fois j'peux même pas m'empêcher de sourire affectivement. Ils sont tellement choux ces deux-là, p'tain.

 _J'ai besoin de me soigner..._

Sa arrive rarement, fin sa dépend. Mais quand c'est le cas, j'vais voir Chopper. Le meilleur médecin au monde. Plus compétent, ça sera dur à trouver ! j'ai l'impression de me répéter... En tout cas je guérie vite avec ses soins et j'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec ses méthodes, donc tranquille.

 _J'ai besoin de goûter..._

Alors j'me rends dans la maison de retraite du coin où y'a un p'tit groupe de vieux que j'adore ! Roger, Garp, Newgate et Sengoku, le quatuor parfait. On dirait des jeunes de mon âge pourtant ce sont de vieux papys. Ils ont des délires que j'apprécie de fou, et puis ils rient tout le temps, c'est grave agréable, appréciable. Et à chaque fois, j'me pose sur le canapé entre Newgate et Garp, face à la télé, en papotant avec les quatre, sans me lasser, tout en mangeant le goûter du jour qu'aura décider Garp. Souvent ce sont des gâteaux de riz. Et aussi, toujours, Sengoku se plaint d'eux en les traitant de gamins avant de rigoler pour d'la merde. Roger continue toujours à vanter les qualités de son fiston avec qui il s'est réconcilié quand il a failli mourir, cinq ans auparavant. Par contre il oublie vraiment les quelques défauts d'Ace, ça s'est sur ! Après t'as aussi Garp qui parle de Luffy comme s'il était encore bébé et du fait qu'il reprend depuis peu le contact avec son propre fils que j'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu et même Luffy aussi j'crois. Et pour finir y'a Newgate, qui lui me parle aussi de son fils, mais Marco, un vieux pote qui est partit y'a maintenant quelques années du pays pour rejoindre une meuf j'sais plus où. Moh, t'façon j'sais qu'il reviendra.

 _J'ai besoin de changement..._

Alors j'vais voir ma pote Perona. Quand j'suis avec elle, tout pleins d'idées me viennent. Genre changer de coiffure, me faire un nouveau piercing ou tatouage, changer un peu de look, tout. J'crois qu'une chose en elle m'inspire mais j'sais pas quoi. Mais c'est cool, en plus j'la kiffe s'te gothique-lolita. Des fois j'ai l'impression de me balader avec une poupée vivante, c'est amusant.

 _J'ai besoin de détester, d'haïr..._

Alors j'vais voir Teach, l'enfoiré de service qui a déjà essayer de causer des tords à tout le monde. J'l'insulte de tous les noms, lui crache à la gueule, le frappe des fois, y se laisse faire maintenant, il a l'habitude. Je m'attarde jamais longtemps là-bas, vers lui, ça me dégoûte trop.

 _J'ai besoin de me gazer..._

Donc j'vais voir Bepo pour lui prendre ce dont j'ai besoin. Bah oui, qui penserait que Bepo puisse transporter des substances illicites sur lui ? Franchement personne, celui qui le démasque, chapeau à lui. Et après être passé près de lui, j'me rends chez mon pote Caesar qui complète encore plus tout ce que j'ai pris. Puis on fume ensemble,on fume, on fume, on fume à s'en faire pété le crâne. On s'pète jusqu'à ressembler à nada. A avoir les yeux rougies comme jamais. C'est cool de planer, d'être sur sa planète un court instant et de rire pour rien.

 _J'ai besoin de boire..._

J'vais alors me rendre dans le bar de Shakki. Elle me sert toujours les meilleurs boissons alcoolisés. Je demande jamais le nom de la bouteille, j'lui fais confiance. J'fume avec elle des garos tout en lui racontant ma journée en attendant que Rayleigh ne revienne de sa visite auprès de ses potes Roger et compagnie, que j'pense qu'il ne tardera pas à rejoindre et comme à chaque fois, il s'installe sur le tabouret à mes côtés et me raconte ce qu'il a vécut dans sa jeunesse. Dans ces moments-là, l'alcool peut me brûler la gorge autant qu'elle voudra, j'sentirais rien, j'serais pas dégoûtée et j'aurais pas mal parce que j'y penserais tout simplement pas. Je serai même pas là, j'serais plongée dans l'histoire du vieux.

 _J'ai besoin de pleurer..._

Alors j'vais direct voir Shirahoshi. Elle pleure pour rien, tout le temps, sans cesse. C'est chiant, mais moi ça fait libérer les larmes qui ne veulent jamais sortir au fond de moi. Et si j'ai une peine noire, c'est à elle que j'en parlerais en premier. Parce qu'elle me comprendra. Parce qu'elle pleurera et qu'elle me fera pleurer. Et ça me fera un putain de grand bien. Enfaite c'est bien d'avoir une pote pleurnicharde.

 _J'ai besoin d'aimer..._

Alors j'vais voir Law. Mon amour de toujours. Mon copain que j'aime comme personne. Le seul qui parfois réussit à m'intimider. Celui qui me fait rire comme une folle, celui qui me comprend le mieux, celui qui m'écoute sans se lasser, celui que j'écoute sans jamais me lasser. Celui en qui j'ai placer toute ma confiance. Celui dont j'entoure la nuque de mes bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément, amoureusement avant de nicher ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules et humer son odeur dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

 _J'ai besoin d'être aimer..._

Je n'ai besoin que de Law pour sa. Il me dit des mots doux, me taquine aussi. Il m'embrasse comme si l'on allait mourir la seconde d'après, comme si c'était le dernier baiser de nos vies. Il me caresse, me câline, il sait parfaitement où me faire des papouilles, il sait très bien aussi les endroits où je crains les chatouilles. Il m'en fait, je rigole, je lui dit d'arrêter, il m'embrasse. Me déshabille, dessine parfois les courbes de mon corps avec ses doigts tout en le parcourant du regard avec appétit. Puis il me fait l'amour. Comme un dieu. Il fait attention, il brusque jamais et il fait attention à que j'n'ais pas mal. Il fait au rythme qui nous arrange nous deux. Il pense pas qu'à lui. Et puis on finit par se déchaîner. Quand sa prend fin, il se retire, s'allonge à mes côtés, me prend dans ses bras, je resserre l'étreinte davantage à chaque fois et puis il me dit "Je t'aime" avant de s'endormir, sourire aux lèvres.

 _J'ai besoin d'une vie stable..._

Maintenant que je me rends compte, ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai la vie la plus chelou qui puisse avoir peut-être. J'ai toujours les mêmes habitudes, mais j'suis jamais seule, jamais au même endroit. Et puis j'ai l'impression de vivre des autres surtout. Alors quand Law m'a fait sa demande en mariage, en plus d'accepter et de m'engager à l'aimer, le respecter et lui rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, j'me suis aussi engager à changer ma routine sans pour autant délaisser mes potes. Mais à vivre comme l'adulte de vingt-quatre ans que je suis. Avec l'homme que j'aime. Et avec la future petite chose qui commence à prendre vie dans mon ventre et que j'aime déjà aussi.

 _Tient au fait, je m'appelle Jewerly Bonney._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A plus ! :D


End file.
